Give Me a Toss, Kageyama
by The May Waters
Summary: Unable to attend the same University, Kageyama and Hinata could only see each other during Holiday's and on occasional weekends. When a Volleyball match puts their two schools against each other, they get a chance to play on the same court again.


Give Me a Toss, Kageyama

SI Foote

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled down the hall as he spotted the opposing team walking toward the gymnasium.

"Hinata?" He looked up. "I didn't think you'd be here yet."

"I came ahead of my team so I could see your match. Ours isn't until the afternoon."

"Tobio-chan," a voice taunted behind Hinata and he cringed. "How do you feel knowing that I'm setting to your precious boyfriend now?"

"Managed that quick yet?" Kageyama returned as an answer.

"I fucking hate you." Oikawa glared at his kouhai from middle school.

"I'll cheer for you during your match." Hinata smiled at his boyfriend, pushing his University setter away.

"Thanks." Kageyama wanted to hold Hinata's hand for a moment but he didn't feel like Oikawa would allow him the moment.

"Tobio," Hinata reached up and put a hand on Kageyama's cheek and turned his face so they were looking at each other. His other hand found his boyfriend's and gave it a quick squeeze. "I want to beat you during our game tomorrow, so you can't lose. Got it?"

"Yes," a smile tried to creep its way onto his face.

"Disgusting." Oikawa told them. Iwaizumi showed up behind him and shoved him into the wall.

"Apologies for Toru being rude." He bowed to the couple.

"Kageyama, it's time for warm ups." One of his team members yelled at them from the door.

"Coming." He broke away from the group of three.

"Come on Shōyō, we can watch the match from the stands." Oikawa mumbled, following Iwaizumi. Hinata gave one last longing look for his partner, then followed them so he could watch the game.

-oOo-

"You've gotten better at basics." Kageyama complimented as they stood outside of the tournament building. Both his hands were shoved in his pockets. He was trying to hide his nerves.

"You're the only reason I was on our High School team, I was pretty bad at everything except our quicks."

"I want to play with you again." He suddenly grasped Hinata by his upper arms. "So you have to become good enough so we can play on a team after we graduate from college."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Hinata hit him softly. "I'm itching to hit one of your tosses again, they feel better than Oikawa's."

Kageyama pulled the shorter man into his chest. "I should've gone to your school."

"Then you would have had to deal with the Great King." Hinata laughed and pushed away from his boyfriend. "If anything, I wish I could've gone to your University."

"I missed you, Shōyō." Kageyama leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Hinata's. The ginger man clung to the setter, pulling him firmly against his body. Hinata put his legs around the man's waist and Kageyama walked them back so he was kissing his boyfriend against the wall of the building.

"I didn't even get to say that I missed you too." The middle blocker pulled back, breathing hard. Kageyama didn't respond, his mouth settling on his neck to leave a proper mark. Hinata pushed his fingers through the man's black hair, making it stick up.

"Shōyō-chan, it's time to go back to the hotel!" Oikawa's voice penetrated their moment. He rounded the corner and stared at them. "Iwa-chan, a member from an opposing team is attacking our middle blocker!"

"Leave them alone." Iwaizumi's hand appeared from the side of the building and grabbed the back of the setter's jacket, hauling him away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, when we win." Hinata dropped from his position and started to walk away.

"Dumbass, I'm going to win against you."

"I still have to get you back for middle school, there's no way I'm losing now." Hinata grinned and vanished around the corner after Kageyama's senpai.

-oOo-

The next day during warm ups, Hinata was shaking every time he saw one of Kageyama's sets before the match.

"Oikawa-san," Hinata spun away from the net and pulled the setter down so he could whisper his question.

"Ho?" The man grinned and looked over at Kageyama who was now watching them anxiously. The Great King turned. "Coach."

He passed on the message and then the coach, curious about the request, turned to Kageyama's coach and spoke with the opposing team for a moment.

"Okay Hinata, one set from our setter, since it's a High School reunion." The coaches agreed. The red head bounced excitedly over to the other side, grinning at Kageyama.

He was smiling too, albeit scaring his team, but their excitement radiated to the other players. The audience looked on curiously at the members from opposing teams happily warming up in a spike together. Hinata placed himself at the back of the court to run for the spike and took a deep breath. The pass from one of Kageyama's teammates went up, Hinata was already in the air. The toss was perfect, directly into Hinata's palm and the ball went down with force, scaring Oikawa since it narrowly pass by his head.

The duo cheered and Hinata threw himself around the neck of his boyfriend. The toss felt like home for them. The coaches stared, slack jawed at the pinpoint accuracy and minus tempo unique to just those two.

"Can you do that?" Hinata's coach turned on Oikawa.

"Nope, it's Tobio-chan's and Shōyō-chan's unique skill." He denied. He waved it away with his hand. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to try it."

"Thank you, Tobio." Hinata ducked under the net to return to his side. The gymnasium was still quiet after their successful practice. Then he crowed to his team. "It felt so good!"

Kageyama couldn't stop smiling and his tosses improved for his teammates from the familiarity of playing with Hinata.

"You better be ready to lose Shōyō."

"Only in your dreams."


End file.
